Studies are planned to gain greater understanding of the renal/urinary kinin-forming and fibrinolytic systems and the tissue fibrinolytic system through structural and functional analyses and through comparison with the analagous systems in plasma and, through development and application of specific immunologic and funtional assays, to learn more of the role of these systems in various presentations of connective tissue disease. Further biochemical and functional characterization of urinary kallikrein, the kallikrein-associated esterase, urinary kininases, other urinary plasminogen activators, and vascular plasminogen activator are planned. Monospecific anti-urinary kallikrein will be used for the development of specific immunoassays and for the localization of glandular kallikreins immunohistochemically. Antibody will be prepared against urinary kininase and against the vascular plasminogen activator for immunoassays to be used in studying various types of hypertensive disease and collagen-vascular disease, respectively.